Wanted
by faded-illusion
Summary: hmmmmm.... i think people think this a is a sesskag.. ill say it now... its not dat.. its kag? soo dont loose interest okay.. hehe ok ok.. read this story please! Kagome is still looking for...
1. something

This fic was made because i was bored... soo dont read if u dont like... gosh.. dont hate on me ok peoples..

Hey if this fic seems like its copying someone elses.. then im going to apologize right now.. whatever happens in this story are MY ideas.. so dont flame me about stupid stuff like that..

...I dont own Inuyasha.... NO sueing please..

Prologue

......

Kagome looked at the sunset casting over the horizon. The skies were filled with an orange tingy color. It would have been romantic, if Inuyasha hadnt said wat he just said...

"Kagome, I dont think we can be together anymore. we've been friends ever since i can remember, but i only see you as a friend, my best friend. I dont have other feelings for you Kags, i love you as a sister, but not as my lover..." She was silent for a while..until the wind blew the small whisper to Inuyasha's ears...

"......I-I........... understand................" thats all she could say. It wasnt the truth. No it was definitely a lie. She didnt understand at all. Is it because he had feelings for somone else? Was it because she wasnt good enough for the son of a billionair? Kagome looked out at the setting sun. She didnt know if the clouds were made blurry, or if it was the tears in her eyes that made it seem like it.

"Im sorry Kagome.. We're still friends right?..."

She couldnt answer that.. still friends.. Can she go back to the way their childhood was? Staying just friends. Yeah she can, but did she want to? Inuyasha was the first boyfriend and the only boyfriend she ever had. Every other time, before they started dating, he would chase guys away from her and her every other chance for love.

She felt disapointed that he didnt want to stay with her. And it did hurt a little that she wasnt wanted any more. But she wanted to be selfish. She liked the attention he gave to her. It made her feel special to be called his girlfriend. Him saying it in a proud voice. And the way he held her and bragged to everyone else as if she was a goddess. It was conferting to know that she was wanted and was important in someone's life. But now.. shes not wanted anymore... Lost in her thoughts. Kagome left Inuyasha in a very anxious silence.

"...Kagome..." her name coming from his lips snapped her out of her musings. So she decided on it. She was his best friend before she was his lover. So friends they'll stay. Besides, her feelings for him werent going towards the 'true love' area anyways. Blinking away her tears. She answered...

"Sure Inu-chan.. Of course we'll stay friends. So why the sudden break up with me? Who has stolen your heart from me?" the tease was meant to break the tension. luckily it did, judging from the blooming blush on Inuyasha's cheeks. So she was right, he wants someone else.... That thought hurt her a little..but she had to know who was her better replacement..

"....Kikyo..."

......

Should i continue? i dont know.. seems boring to me. how ironic... i made this story because i was bored. and now i think its boring... --". haha ok i leave you fans alone now.. tell me what you think please!


	2. which one is this?

Wow i had so many reviewers.. i want to thank all of you for reading my pathetic attempt at a story..

sorry to say.. i had a better starting in this.. but the computer FROZE ON ME.. which got me hella pissed. because the beginin was WAY better.. oh wells.. you guyz going to have to go with this sucky beginning.. sorry...

ME NO OWN!! DONT ASK!!

* * *

Kagome looked behind her.. She couldnt stand it, Kikyo and Inuyasha acted like she wasnt there. It was making her sick. The way that they were ignoring her just to talk mushy with eachother. She had to admit, It did hurt her. Because it brought back her memories with Inuyasha. But didnt Kagome convince herself that she didnt need him to make her happy. But what if she really was in love with him? She didnt know how that felt. Afterall she never experienced it.

Kikyo.. her twin cousin. Kikyo had everything, the looks, the money, the style. Sure Kagome had those stuff too but now Kikyo had love. Kagome always thought Kikyo was born to take everything she had away. Looking back at Inuyasha and her. She fully believed it.

"KAGOME-_CHAN_" the callin of her "beloved" cousin's voice made her look back once again. Honestly, if Kikyo hated her so much, why was she acting as if they were the best of friends. Oh Kagome knew the answer, so Inuyasha wouldnt get mad at her. God..get real, If Inuyasha and Kikyo didnt want her around, they could just tell her and she would be on her way out. but NO Kikyo insisted she go with them, just to torture her of the picture Kagome once had

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. Mumbling apologies but not looking up. She just started walking again staying in her thoughts. Until she heard Inuyasha...

"GRRR SESSHOMARU!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!" which made her stop dead in her tracks.

The name Sesshomaru snaped her from her thoughts. Looking back, she stared straight into... (a/n: gosh ths is getting boring huh? ok imma make it a lil interesting)

...Gold eyes... Arctic blue clashed with Sunny gold. Having a staring contest in the middle of the street with the CEO of youkai productions wasnt what Kagome expected to do when she went with Inuyasha.

"GRR SESSHOMARU!!"

* * *

.......hmm ill put some Inyasha POV.. lol im getting tired of this.......

DAMN what the hell is Sesshomaru doing in Kyoto? Wasnt he soppose to be in his boring Office in Tokyo. Why is he looking at Kagome like that? He CANT HAVE HER!!.. She's mines.. ever since i took her away from him. She's always been mines. Why are they staring at eachother like that? DAMNIT! Inuyasha fully forgot about Kikyo on his side too busy watching the couple infront of him...

"GRR SESSHOMARU!!" he's ignoring me and im getting pissed at the way he's staring at MY girl.

* * *

................Kikyo POV???........

Damn that bitch. She's soppose to be sad and crying right now. Why isnt she about to commit suicide of loosing Inuyasha. DAMN I HATE HER. She always had everything. Kikyo looked from Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru was soppose to be for HER. right after she dumped Inuyasha she planned to be with Sesshomaru. But i guess there's something between him and that BITCH.. She's not getting him. HE's mine...

* * *

...Sesshomaru POV now?...

'Its been a while..... Kagome....' He thought while giving her a smirk...

* * *

.....back to Kagome pov... dang im switching too much...

OH no.. thats the same smile.. or uhh smirk.. Something bad is gonna happen.....

....at least to me....

* * *

hmmm that sucked huh?.. godd i need better ideas.. let me think on this for a while.. thanks you guys for reading!! leave a review?? if you want too.... 


	3. triple?

You guys are confused huh? Some things should clear up in this chapter.. SOME things.. hehehe... thanks again to all you readers.. you ladies, and gentlemen, make me feel special.... but flames.....flames... i DONT WANT flames... I know i suck at stories but gosh.... you dont have to tell me.. if you're not pleased.. then DONT read anymore.. and no this isnt a sess/kag.. theres going to be alot of couples in this story... and yes.. im a big fan of jealousy..... Anywh0o back to the past... repeat. NOT A SESS/KAG

NOPE I STILL DONT OWN IT.... sniffles

flashbacks are in _italics_

thoughts are in _'italics'_

them speaking "..."

Kagome stared down at her coffee latte... She was at the only place where she can think peacefully with a calming aroma around her.. She was at starbucks... (a/n LOL ) sipping on her plastic cup, she let the liquad caffine warm up her throat while she played flashbacks through her mind. Memories she were better off forgetting about, but you cant really forget a mistake, especially when it was enjoyable...

_flashback..._

_'I cant believe its our 1-year anniversary... and he forgot....' fumed a 16-year-old Kagome walking into the park... sitting on the bench she watched little children running to the jungle gym playing tag... One little girl fell off of the swing and started to cry. Kagome watched her but she noticed that no parents were running to the girl's aid. Jumping and running to the little girl to check on her, Kagome realized it was Inuyasha's-sister, Rin..._

_"Rin-chan are you ok?" Rin looked up at Inuyasha's lady-friend... "Kagome-chan!!! Rins Knee hurts!! RIN WANTS FLUFFY-CHAN!!... Rin started to cry more... Kagome took Rin into her lap and started to rock her back and forth blowing on her knee and comferting her. Eventually Rin stopped crying and just hugged Kagome back.. It was near sunset but Rin wanted to play with her new friend Kohoku a little longer. Kagome let her up and decided to stay and watch over her.. since they couldnt find Fluffy-chan, which Kagome later found out from Rin it was Sesshmaru, the oldest brother..._

_Sitting back on her bench.. Kagome resumed back to fuming about Inuyasha for fogetting such a special day.. but she also noticed someone sitting next to her... Sesshomaru was sitting only... BARELY.. two inches away staring at her with emotionless gold eyes._

_"I owe you one Kagome..." _Kagome remembered he said that clearly...which lead to....

_Kagome just smiled back at him... "So where were you? your sister was crying for you.."_

_"I was... busy... for a moment..." _Thats what he said... with a very smug look on his face.. and Kagome still wondered to this very day where he was when Rin needed him...

_Ywo weeks later from the park...._

_Kagome bumped into Sesshomaru at the park again.. but this time Rin wasnt with him and the stars and moon were out.. She didnt know how it happened.. all she remembered was Sesshomaru gave her his evil charming smirk 'which she knew caused trouble' and said he wanted to repay his debt of her caring for Rin... and then BOOM..._

_Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pushed her against a tree and started liplocking with her...and what suprised her the most was that she didnt resist him... and they havent seen eachother again ever since that night... that is.. until earlier today..._

Kagome sighed as she finished her latte She hadnt meant to cheat on Inuyasha like that.. espicailly when she knew he hated his older half-brother.. Luckily he never found out.... at least that was what she thought... but still... Sesshomaru gave her the best kiss err.. 'make-out' session ever... way better then Inuyasha.. which totally made her feel guilty... and when she saw him today... there was diffinetely a spark between them....

Kagome walked out the door and down the street... Not even bothering where she was going..._'and he gave me THAT SMIRK... grrr.. im postive he's going to bring trouble... "_and now that im legal (a/n if you know what that means.. hehehe)... It might be more then a kiss..." She blushed at the thought not even realizing she said it out loud...

.....And of course..having the fates against her.. The target of her thoughts had to hear....

evil grin does that clear up anything for you readers? hehe if so... any more questions? lol anyways.. yeah i noticed this chapter was short.. but ill make it up to you I PROMISE!! yes yes.. Im still thinking about 'Faded Away... and 'Emotions'... hmm hmm does this seem like a sess/kag fic? cuz' im not sure if it is... because i thought i was gonna add some more inu/kag and maybe.. some... other.... grins ok ill just mess with your minds for now.. evil laughter REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
